


Тимбилдинг

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Толпой и батьку бить проще, подумал Руфус. Засиделся батька на троне что-то. Только какая толпа из его Турков? Вот если бы Солджеров удалось к рукам прибрать как-то. Одна беда, между отделами никогда не было единства, конкуренция да вечные стычки. Значит нужно было работать над созданием команды, попутно прибирая ее к своим рукам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: Волей авторского произвола в данной вселенной Нибельхеймского конфликта никогда не было и не будет.  
> Во время написания фика автор курил табуретки, чего и рекомендует читателю для более полного погружения в атмосферу происходящего. ;)

_Победа любого лидера, это в первую очередь результат упорной, слаженной и эффективной работы его команды._   
  
_Team building – в дословном переводе, построение команды из группы разобщенных профессионалов. ©_

  
  
_/начало страницы/_  
Из служебной записки Вице-президенту Руфусу Шин-Ра от Административного отдела проектного управления кадрами:  
  
2.8. Цели занятий Team building (тим билдинг, тимбилдинг):   
\- Создание атмосферы неформального общения;   
\- Построение команды – именно Team building;   
\- Выработка командного духа и умения работать в команде;   
\- Выявление лидеров;   
\- Сплочение команды;   
\- Психологическая разгрузка.   
\- Преодоление всех этапов тим билдинг тренинга;  
\- Четкое выполнение указаний тимбилдинг инструкторов.  
  
4.6. Ход занятий Team building:   
1\. Формирование команд для занятий Team building. Способы формирования команд для тимбилдинг. Формирование тимбилдинг команд методом случайного выбора (жребий). Особенность этого способа формирования команд заключается в том, что до начала Team building (тим билдинг, тимбилдинг) никто не знает состава команды. В результате случайного выбора команда формируется совершенно непредсказуемо, что усиливает психологическую нагрузку на участников тим билдинг тренинга.   
2\. Выбор капитана team building команды.   
3\. Тимбилдинг команда придумывает себе название и девиз. Использование девиза при прохождении этапов тим билдинг тренинга является обязательным для команды.   
4\. Преодоление препятствий. Набор игр и препятствий Team Building (тим билдинг, тимбилдинг).   
5\. Подведение итогов Team Building.   
6\. Награждение тим билдинг команд.   
  
Утвержден: Руфус Шинра.   
Гриф: Личный контроль.  
/конец страницы/  
  
  
Кабинет Вице-президента.  
  
В голосе звенела сталь и сдерживаемая ярость.  
\- Нет.   
Ответ как выстрел. Без аргументов.  
\- Да. И это приказ.   
Контратака. Массированный удар.  
\- Я могу отказаться от исполнения любого приказа, даже прямого президентского, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.   
\- Знаю. Ты – можешь. Но не думаю, что твой адъютант сможет отказаться от прямого приказа немедленно отбыть в полугодовую командировку к Северному кратеру на Крайний дозорный пункт, – голос стелился шелком и одновременно сочился ядом. – С целью проведения вне-о-че-ред-ной проверки командного состава и условий службы. – Шелест бумаги и скрип золотого пера в такт словам. – Подпись – я.  
\- Это угроза? – В голосе оппонента угроза точно была.  
\- Нет, это шантаж чистой воды. – Неприкрытое веселье и сбивающая с ног откровенность.  
\- Руфус, я сверну тебе шею, паршивый щенок, да как ты смеешь…   
Звук падающего стула, бьющегося стекла, удар и задушенный хрип.   
\- Смею, Сефирот, смею. – Шорох и тихий смех. - Не кипятитесь, Генерал. – Тон меняется с агрессивного на вежливо-деловой. – Мы же взрослые люди, вполне можем решить все проблемы мирно и с максимальной выгодой для обеих сторон.   
Выжидающая напряженная тишина.  
Новый скрип кресла.  
\- Ну, во-первых, в качестве акта доброй воли предлагаю вернуться к начальным условиям.   
\- Я слушаю.  
Звук перемалываемого шредером листка бумаги скомкал звенящую тишину кабинета.  
\- А теперь, будь добр, если тебя не затруднит, поставь, пожалуйста, начальника моей охраны на место.   
Звук падающего на пол тела, хриплый судорожный вздох и кашель.  
– Спасибо. А теперь предлагаю вернуться к тому, с чего мы начали.   
  
Три дня спустя.  
  
\- Что-о-о-о?!?! – Вопль Генезиса почти оглушил всех находящихся в этот момент в раздевалке. Сефирот поморщился, в ушах ощутимо звенело.  
\- Ты это серьезно?! Анджил, скажи мне, что я ослышался! – Рапсодос продолжал неистовствовать.   
\- Ген, ну что… - но Хьюли естественно проигнорировали.  
\- Сефирот, ты окончательно сошел с ума?! Чем тебя Ходжо накачал в последний раз?! Мне кажется, это был фатальный удар для тех немногих клеток мозга в твоей голове, что отвечали за мыслительные процессы!!! Богиня, да это просто катастрофа!   
Генерал пожал плечами.  
\- Или это или Северный кратер.   
\- Это возмутительно, я не собираюсь к этому прикасаться! Это…  
Дальше Сефирот не слушал, он молча взял свою швабру и вышел вон. Разговаривать на эту тему с кем бы то ни было, и уж тем более с Рапсодосом, или Богиня упаси, объяснять излишне импульсивному Солджеру что-либо Генерал не собирался.   
Керлинг, так керлинг. Да хоть "Бутылочка". После той дозы успокоительного, которую ему утром вкатил Клауд (по его, Сефиротовой же, просьбе), Лучшему из Лучших все было уже совершенно фиолетово. Теперь надо было пережить два часа позора, и он был свободен от этого маразма на какое-то время, а Страйф - от перевода на Север. Мысли о достойной мести младшему Шин-Ра Генерал решил милостиво отложить на потом, тем более что он еще точно не решил, что именно сделает. Выбор был весьма заманчив: то ли позволить Лавине подорвать очередной реактор ко всем чертям, то ли самому рвануть лимузин Руфуса. Желательно с ним вместе. Ну или еще что покруче. Это «покруче» в покачивающийся на волнах расслабленного умиротворения мозг Сефирота никак не хотело вплывать.  
  
На льду тем временем уже бездельно слонялась бОльшая часть несчастных, угодивших в этот переплет вместе с ним. Руфус, его личные Турки, и Лазард о чем-то увлеченно беседовавший с Ценгом. Генерал не стал медлить и вышел на арену, направившись к стоявшему поодаль Страйфу.   
Клауд встретил Сефирота немного нервной улыбкой, и секунду спустя Генерал понял, чем, а точнее кем было вызвано беспокойство его адъютанта.  
\- У-и-и-и-и-и-и-и!!! – Мимо с визгом, встав в позу «ласточки» пролетел Зак, по ходу изящно отмахиваясь шваброй от преследовавшего его Рено. На очередном повороте между ними завязалась нешуточная баталия на щетках.   
\- Ты куда покатился, засранец! А ну, стой! – Рено держался на льду не так уверенно, как Фэйр, поэтому заметно отставал. – Я тебя сейчас… только вот доберусь…  
\- У-и-и-и-и-и-и… догони снача-а-а-ала! – Зак оттолкнулся от бортика, и пару раз обернувшись в прыжке, поехал к противоположному краю поля, мимоходом треснув рыжего турка шваброй по голове, чем вызвал новый поток ругани.   
\- Они так уже двадцать минут ездят.   
Сефироту показалось, что у Клауда стал нервно подергиваться угол левого глаза, и Генерал прекрасно понимал почему. Похоже, это будут самые длинные два часа в его жизни.   
Где-то громко хлопнула дверь, и раздалось злобное рычание рассерженного зверя:  
\- Убери руки, Хьюли! Нет, эту хрень можешь забрать, к ней я прикасаться не собираюсь! Я в жизни не держал швабры и теперь не буду! – Слов Анджила с такого расстояния было не разобрать. - Да мне плевать, как это называется! Нет, я не собираюсь переобуваться в это убожество! Черт!!!   
Хрясь. Бум. Послышалось характерное «шмяк» и сразу за этим звук ударов и ругань Зака с Генезисом.  
\- Анджил, сними своего Щенка с меня немедленно! Фэйр, ты труп!   
Бум.   
\- А-а-а!!!  
Рено, не успев вовремя затормозить, по инерции въехал в образовавшуюся кучу малу из Солджеров и напоролся на кулак Генезиса.  
\- О, я смотрю все в сборе! И уже даже веселятся! Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! – Бодрый, чересчур ажитированный и заинтересованный голос Ходжо заставил всех вздрогнуть и замереть.  
– Ну-с, приступим, приступим, сегодня я буду тренером вашего тимбилдинга. Я так думаю, никто тут в представлениях не нуждается, так что можем приступать.   
Профессор уверенно выехал на лед и открыл клипборд.   
\- Попрошу тишины! – Ходжо как заправский тренер свистнул в свисток, хотя от нехватки внимания он и так не страдал. Даже Рено и Генезис прекратили колотить Зака. - Итак, состав команд на сегодня, – Профессор поправил судейскую шапочку на голове. – Команда "Ромашки"…  
Сефирот, не в силах больше смотреть на творящийся дурдом, просто закрыл глаза рукой и тихо всхлипнул. Это было выше даже его сил, помноженных на действие патентованного средства для расслабления.  
Планета, за что?!  
  
Полтора часа спустя.  
  
Ходжо прорвало на двадцатой минуте игры и он вдохновенно вещал уже час с лишним не закрывая рта.  
\- Итак, что же мы видим на поле? – Ходжо перегнулся через бортик комментаторской кабинки. – "Ромашки" опять уверенно лидируют! Рискованные действия капитана Страйфа оправдали себя. Мне сейчас плохо видно, но, да… Да! Камень "Ромашек" выбил "Лютиков" из "дома", и теперь команде главное удержать свой снаряд в черте! Да! О-о-о, кажется, "Лютики" недовольны, еще бы, остался все один энд, а "Ромашки" ведут с перевесом в три очка! Какая жаркая борьба! И как там наши "Розочки"? После смены командира команда уверенно набирает темп, но хватит ли им сил для финального рывка? Они отстают от лидера почти на восемь очков, действия бывшего капитана команды, полковника Рапсодоса, безусловно подорвали, да-с, весьма подорвали его авторитет, но надеемся что Елене удастся хоть как-то наверстать упущенное время. И так, я объявляю конец девятого энда!   
Клауд концентрировался на цели, стараясь не обращать внимания на тарахтение безумного ученого. И без того вопли Рено его сбивали.  
\- Страйф! Ну куда ты целишься?! Ну, едрена копоть, нам надо сейчас прокатить, нам нужен нулевой энд! Страйф, нулевой. Сеф, ты что молчишь? Ну, елки, я тут один умею считать из всех? Земля вызывает Солджеров, прием!!! Сейчас будет последний энд, и мы НЕ будем толкать последний камень! Хьюли?!  
\- Молчать! – Рявкнул Генерал, на правах вице-капитана он выскочил перед камнем, который толкнул Клауд и стал остервенело тереть лед перед ним щеткой. – Поехали!  
Рено кинулся следом, и стал точно также натирать лед.  
\- Надо отклонить его на два градуса, с учетом погрешности льда! – Анджил буквально распластался по поверхности арены, следя за движением камня. – Клауд!  
\- Вижу! С дороги!!! – Клауд вылетел вперед, заменяя Сефирота и Рено, когда камень приблизился к внешней линии "дома". Только он, как капитан имел право направлять камень на его территории.   
\- Ну! Ну!!! – Рено аж подпрыгивал, стискивая ручку своей швабры. – Да! Да! Давай детка, ты сможешь! Давай, трахни их! Сделай это!  
\- Пол градуса! – Клауд изменил наклон щетки, когда вопль Хьюли перекрыл ор Турка. Страйф вцепился в ручку и удвоил усилия. Они почти у цели, камень Зака рядом, совсем рядом, надо только чуть-чуть толкнуть снаряд. Самым краешком. С глухим утробным звуком гранитная глыба стукнула камень их противников, плавно выбивая его из красного круга.   
\- Да!!!!   
\- А-а-а-а-а!!! - Синхронный разъяренный вопль Зака и Руфуса перекрыл вопль рыжего.   
\- Уф… Есть. - Клауд устало плюхнулся на лед. И кто бы мог подумать, что ему ТАК пригодятся навыки отдраивания туалетов во время штрафных нарядов, а? Из разряда: невероятно, но факт. Хм, пожалуй, лучше него в этом деле был только Зак, он больше в свое время чудил. Но Фэйр не был командиром "Лютиков", так что, Клауд довольно усмехнулся, да, это был фатальный просчет Руфуса. А Сефирот не побоялся рискнуть.  
Где-то за заднем плане на повышенных тонах орал Руфус и вдохновенно вещал Ходжо, настолько вжившись в новое амплуа, что временами становилось страшно.   
Прозвучал сигнал начала последнего энда.   
  
Первыми толкали камень "Розочки".   
Усиленно стараясь сконцентрироваться на действиях противников, Руд запустил снаряд и Циссней с Еленой слаженно начали натирать лед. Вообще, после низложения Генезиса и насильственного выдворения его с поля на скамейку запасных команда Турков начала активно наступать всем на пятки. И действительно, от Рапсодоса в качестве язвительного комментатора толку было больше, потому что команда успевала исправить ошибки до того, как камень вылетал куда не надо. Вроде бы он досадить хотел, а в результате оказывал неоценимую услугу. Чудеса в решете.   
Клауд пристально следил за тем, как Ценг точным броском отправил камень почти в центр дома, только слегка подвинув первый. Заку и Лазарду пришлось хорошенько поработать до границ красного круга, потому что от Руфуса в «доме» со шваброй толку не было никакого. По крайней мере, Вице-президент не пытался, в отличие от Генезиса, лезть со щеткой туда, куда не надо. Оба действительно не знали, как за них правильно браться. И если в случае с Руфусом все было понятно, президентскому сыну не было в этом никакой надобности, то что было не так с Рапсодосом?  
Клауд краем глаза посмотрел на Анджила, старший Солджер сосредоточенно наблюдал за ходом игры, как если бы следил за полем настоящей битвы. Что-то в положении деревянной ручки щетки в руках Хьюли наводило Клауда на мысли о том, что все штрафные работы с уборкой в пору кадетства за рыжего Солджера были выполнены ни кем иным, как нынешним полковником Хьюли. Вот уж, воистину у любви страшная сила.   
Страйф поднялся, потирая подмерзшую пятую точку.  
\- Согреть, мой... капитан? – Шепот в самое ухо, и знакомые бархатные нотки в голосе заставили кожу покрыться мурашками.   
Клауд зашипел и легко шлепнул Сефирота по руке, когда тот попытался его обнять.   
\- Люди смотрят.   
\- И что? – Клауд отстраненно подумал, что терапия с «расслаблением» подействовала на Генерала несколько сильней, нежели было запланировано изначально.   
\- А то, что я сейчас потеряю фокус и промажу! Сейчас будет наша очередь.   
"Ромашкам" удалось не пустить "Лютиков" вперед, но те последним ударом сровняли счет, поэтому командам пришлось сыграть дополнительный "экстра энд", в результате все закончилось дружеской ничьей. Хотя Клауд был уверен, что Зак в последний момент просто подыграл им, схалтурив со щеткой, поэтому их камень и не вылетел из «дома» целиком. Все же, штрафник – штрафника со шваброй узнает по двум движениям.   
Итог – "Ромашки" и "Лютики" разделили первое место, хотя по количеству выбитых камней из "дома" явно лидировали "Лютики" во главе с Руфусом и Ценгом в качестве снайпера, "Ромашки" же, под умелым руководством "серого кардинала" вице-капитана Сефирота, разыграв на льду идеальный с тактической и стратегической точки зрения бой, выиграли по очкам, и по общему зачету, хотя их камень и не был последним. И, по закону жанра, последнее слово все равно осталось за Генезисом. Его команда, пережившая в процессе игры мини революцию и скинув диктатуру Рапсодоса, смогла к концу найти общий язык и заняла самое почетное, единственное и неповторимое первое второе место. Свой проигрыш бывший капитан аргументировал тем, что не смести его Турки, он бы привел их к победе, но раз так, он хоть не как все, два первых – это банально, а так – он сама оригинальность и вообще. На том и решили закончить.  
Ходжо, получив кучу материала для психологического анализа, довольный и счастливый удалился к себе в лабораторию, а все участники тимбилдинга дружно отправились праздновать окончание игры в бар на Салджеровском этаже, попутно залечивать ушибы от падений. Именно после этой попойки появилась еще одна легенда о том, что вечно конкурирующие между собой управления ТУРК и СОЛЖЕР, также так и их непосредственные начальники, вполне могли действовать сообща.  
  
А о том, что сообща все они могли работать не только на поле игры, но и на поле боя ходила еще одна легенда. Но это уже совсем другая история.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (с) Все термины и цитаты о тимбилдинге взяты с ресурса http://corp.zajigay.rul  
> (с) Все термины, правила игры и прочие сведения о керлинге взяты с ресурса http://www.sportzone.ru


End file.
